1. Field of the Invention
The illustrated embodiments relate generally to the field of convertible bags capable of being reconfigured into a plurality of carrying modes, such as a shoulder bag or backpack, by reconfiguration of a strap.
2. Description of Related Art
A bag has in its simplest form a storage container or body that can have one or more straps connected or coupled to the bag or no straps at all. Bags are available in many different types and configurations. Different types of bags may offer different advantages over other types of bags. Reconfigurable bags are available for carrying items. However, the existing reconfigurable bags require fixed length or fix placement of the straps, swapping or removing straps, allowing straps to hang free, many multiple fastening attachments, or additional retraction mechanisms, the reconfiguration may also deform the bag into a non-ergonomic shape (See U.S. Publication No. 20130233901, U.S. Publication No. 20070108247, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,529, CA 2318940 A1, and EP 0156328 A2). Further, none of the configurations are completely waterproof or are convertible while maintaining a waterproof characteristic.
As much as 80% of people in the U.S. have some back pain at some time in their lives making it the most common disability in the U.S. (Marcus, Norman J. End Back Pain Forever: A Groundbreaking Approach to Eliminate Your Suffering. New York: Atria, 2012.; Vallfors B. Acute, Subacute and Chronic Low Back Pain: Clinical Symptoms, Absenteeism and Working Environment. Scan J Rehab Med Suppl 1985; 11: 1-982012). Further, back pain is the second most common reason for medical services and missed work days (Mayo Foundation for Medical Education and Research, Diseases and Conditions, Back pain; American Chiropractic Association, Back Pain Facts & Statistics). Back surgeries are the fastest growing type of surgery. Spending on back pain now equals the amount spent on cancer (Marcus, 2012).
Many women in the United States wear or carry a bag, purse or handbag on one shoulder, because they believe it looks more professional than a backpack. Such a bag, when full, can weigh more than 10 pounds. Carrying this weight in a one-shoulder handbag causes lopsided or unbalanced walking, which leads to back issues.
There are no stylish, professional-looking bag options on the market that allow a user to carry this amount of weight with comfort and versatility, while also fully protecting or waterproofing any water sensitive products, such as electronics, they may carry. Users are forced to make a choice either to use a stylish bag with physical discomfort, or be comfortable, but stylishly awkward. One-shoulder bag users typically and subconsciously wear the bag with one shoulder forward and upward to keep the bag “in place” to accommodate the weight. Upper back muscles that stabilize the shoulder blade must struggle to counterbalance that weight. Eventually this leads to muscles being overworked and chronic pain. Worse, this may also cause permanent or semi-permanent curvature of the spine toward the shoulder.
Some reconfigurable bags are known as either a shoulder bag, backpack, or messenger bag by using a continuous strap through an exterior sleeve attached to the outside side surfaces of the bag (U.S. Publication No. 20130233901). One end of the strap attaches to an upper center back portion of the bag, is led to the bottom opening of a sleeve attached to the side of the bag, led up through the sleeve out of the opposing top opening of the sleeve to form a top loop to then be led down into an identical exterior side sleeve attached to the opposing side of the bag, through that sleeve, out the bottom opening and then back up to the upper center portion of the back surface of the back adjacent the attachment point of the opposing end of the strap. The strap can then be pulled to form a single large top loop for carrying the bag as a shoulder bag or pulled into two identically sized loops from the bottom opening of the sleeves to carry as a backpack. Pulling one loop out of the bottom end of the sleeve, but not out of the opposing sleeve, allows the bag to be configured as messenger bag. The design is limited in its configurations because the two exterior sleeves must each lie flatly on the opposing side surfaces of the bag, all straps are fixed length and fixed placement, and the system is not waterproof.